1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical systems and, in particular, to a medical system having a capsule type medical device that performs a medical examination and/or a medical treatment in a living body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capsule type medical devices for performing a medical examination and/or a medical treatment in a living body have been proposed. Patent application PCT WO 01-35813A1 discloses a technique in which a capsule type medical device easy for patients to swallow is used to collect medical images.
In accordance with this technique, the capsule type medical device is housed in a package, and is attached to the package with a magnet prior to use. When the capsule type medical device is used for collecting images, the capsule type medical device is taken out of the package. If the capsule type medical device is removed from the package, the magnetic field of the magnet affects a power supply in the capsule type medical device, thereby causing the power supply to be switched on.
Japanese Patent 2849131 discloses an ultrasonic diagnostic imaging technique in which the power of a capsule type medical device is switched on or off in response to a trigger signal from the outside.